


Operation: Steal My Man From Your Man

by seoookmiiin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Jealousy, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Best Friends, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, jun is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoookmiiin/pseuds/seoookmiiin
Summary: Wonwoo should probably stop listening to Jun ESPECIALLY when it comes to matters regarding his not so subtle crush on Mingyu. or basically just jun dragging wonwoo in his plans to steal minghao away from mingyu.





	Operation: Steal My Man From Your Man

Junhui’s an absolute idiot. Like seriously, every time Wonwoo talks to him one of his brain cells die. Sadly, Jun’s his best friend, which is why he’s down to his last 3 brain cells, who by the way Jun decided to name lala, danny, and mica.

So yes, here he was listening to his dumb best friend rant about the love of his life flirting with their group member.

“I just don’t get it Won! They’re always together but they say they’re not dating! Then they go around acting all boyfriend-y and now I’m confused and very very annoyed!”

“You’re not annoyed, you’re jealous” Wonwoo pointed out while eating his chips and trying to read his book.

“Of course I’m jealous!! Do you see the comments on their Instagram posts! Everybody ships them! Gyuhao this, Gyuhao that, WHAT HAPPENED TO JUNHAO??? TO CHINALINE? WONWOO MY HEART IS BREAKING!!! WHAT IF I START COUGHING UP FLOWERS!? WON, IM TOO HANDSOME TO DIE YOUNG”

“Jun, can you please shut up? Hananaki isn’t even an actual thing, so can you stop?”

“Why aren’t you panicking? Don’t you like Mingyu?” Jun said arching one of his eyebrows

“I do. But I have accepted the fact that he will not like me back so I’m pretty cool with whatever.”

Jun was silent for a moment before  
“I have an idea” Jun said smiling.

“...no”

“I HAVEN’T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET”

“Yeah but I'm sure it’s a bad idea”

Jun rolled his eyes and sat beside Wonwoo.

“Let’s make THEM jealous” Jun smirked.  
———————————————

So Jun decided to make a five-step plan in his “Operation: Steal My Man From Your Man”.

Step 1: Be Clingy

Ok so to be honest, nothing really changed considering Jun was already clingy in the first place. The only difference now is that Wonwoo can’t push him away because he promised Jun that he’ll do whatever he asked (as long as Jun buys him all the books he wants of course).

They were currently in the lobby of the hotel, trying to pick a roommate and to make it fair the guys decided to use an app to randomly pair them up.

“Ok. Seokmin and Jun. Jisoo and Chan. Jeonghan and Minghao. Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Hansol. Mingyu and Wonwoo. Me and Soonyoung.” their leader announced.

Since everyone started to stand next to their roommate, Wonwoo was walking towards Mingyu, who was smiling his adorable puppy smile at him when he felt a tug on his arm.

“Oh hey, Jun” he said when he saw his best friend pouting.

“I wanted to room with you” Jun sighed. Mingyu has already reached them at this point and was listening to their conversation.

“Jun, you already swapped seats with Soonyoung earlier at the plane so you could sit next to me.”

“But I really really REALLY want to room with you” Jun pouted even more. Wonwoo sighed again knowing Jun would get whatever he wanted anyway “Alright I’ll ask Seokmin to swap rooms with me”.

Jun cheered as Wonwoo approached Seokmin, leaving Jun with Mingyu. Jun decided that this was the perfect opportunity to see if his friend had a chance on the taller. To Jun’s surprise (and much to his contentment) Mingyu looks hurt and confused.

“Hehe sorry about stealing your roommate, but I’m just really more comfortable sleeping with Wonwoo since he’s warm and cuddly” Jun smiled at the taller.

“Yah no it’s okay. Uhmm Ill go talk to Seokmin then” Mingyu said dejectedly before leaving a very very contented Jun.

Step 2: Flirt

“Wonwoo stop looking so handsome!!! I have a weak heart!” Jun said looking up at Wonwoo from the couch.

Jun was currently in the living room watching Harry Potter with Soonyoung beside him, Seokmin on the floor with Jisoo, and Mingyu and Minghao on the love seat.

“Jun. I literally just woke up, I’m wearing Pokemon pajamas, and my hair is a mess.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“You look handsome no matter what.” Jun said smiling cheekily.

“Okay. What is it with you two? You’ve been flirting ever since we stayed at that hotel.” Soonyoung asked.

Jun just laughed winking at Wonwoo as the latter rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen.

“Ok seriously tho, why are you guys flirting?” Jisoo asked.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Mingyu asked him. Jun felt a satisfaction knowing that Mingyu was affected so he decided to be mysterious and just smirked at the younger and went back to watching the movie.

Step 3: Act Like a Boyfriend

So here he was, in the practice room tired and sweaty from dancing with Jun lying on his lap as he stroked the latter’s hair.

“Won, I think it’s working”

“... they aren’t even looking at us” Wonwoo sighed.

“Yah but look at how tense they are.”

“They’re probably tired from practice, Jun. Stop overthinking.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes as jun pouted.

“I don’t get it. Do they not like us?” Jun said obviously upset.

“I said stop overthinking. Just rest, for now, you’re probably tired” Wonwoo said patting Jun’s hair as the Chinese decides to take a nap.

It’s been a few minutes and the rest decided that they’ve had enough practice and went back to the dorms. Jun, however, was still asleep on Wonwoo’s lap and despite Wonwoo finding him very loud and annoying, he didn’t want to wake him up. I mean this is probably the only time that Jun’s quiet so why would he ruin the moment. He then decided to pick up his book (which Jun bought him) and wait for the Chinese to wake up.

“Hyung, you should really get home to the dorms, it might rain later” Minghao said approaching him with Mingyu in tow.

Wonwoo sighed, returning his book in his bag (which was conveniently beside him).

“Uhm hyung, I can carry Jun hyung for you if you want” Minghao said with a hint of shyness and uncertainty. Wonwoo raised one of his eyebrows and decided to play Junhui’s game for a bit.

“No it’s okay. I’ll carry him.” Wonwoo said smiling at Minghao. Minghao looked like he wanted to argue but before he could Wonwoo took his bag and carefully picked up Jun. And brought him back to the dorms feeling a bit satisfied that his best friend might have a chance with his crush.

Wonwoo told Jun later on and the latter was practically bouncing and smiling the whole day.

Step 4: Make an Instagram Account

After weeks of pestering their manager, Jun was finally allowed to open his own Instagram account. This being said Jun has been dragging Wonwoo around Gangnam to look for a decent place to do a photo shoot. After an hour of searching, they finally found one (much to Wonwoo’s relief). They took a lot of pictures together and of each other with Jun making sure that all of them are “instagram worthy”.

Later that night, the rest of the boys were surprised when Jun told them that he’d open an Instagram account. The other guys asked for his username so that they could follow him and when Minghao saw that Jun hasn’t posted anything yet he offered to help Jun with taking a photo of him.

“No, it’s okay. Won and I went around town earlier to take some pictures” Jun said not looking at Minghao since he was scrolling through his pictures.

“Ohh...”

“Won!!! Help me!!! Which picture should I post?” Jun shouted to Wonwoo who was in the kitchen.

“Here let me see” Wonwoo went beside Jun to help him but not before he saw the look of pure jealousy on Minghao’s face before the younger went to his room.

Step 5: Pretend You Don’t Care

This has been the dumbest step and Wonwoo is so over it by this point. Jun made Wonwoo cancel on Mingyu twice. And the worse part was Wonwoo genuinely wanted to watch that movie with Mingyu. But no. Jun has to be a clingy bitch with his dumb plan.

“Woooon, stop glaring at me” Jun said sitting in his computer chair. They were currently in his room with him sitting in his bed.

“I can’t believe you made me cancel!! Mingyu asked me to go with him days ago” Wonwoo said still glaring at Jun

“I had to cancel on my Haohao too you know! He even asked me to go to my favorite Chinese restaurant.” Jun said pouting.

“I don’t think this is working Jun. It’s been a month already and nothing. Maybe we should just stop. The way I see it, those 2 are probably dating and we just look like their asshole friends who keep ditching them” Wonwoo said sighing. He was really over it at this point. He knew from the very start than he didn’t stand a chance with Mingyu and the only reason he agreed to this was to help his friend. 

“Won... I don’t want to give up on Hao” Jun said softly. He looks like he’s about to cry so Wonwoo signaled him to come closer. When Jun sat on the bed Wonwoo pulled him under the sheets so that they could cuddle and sleep to forget their problems.

“Go to sleep, Jun. We’ll think about what to do next when we wake up.” Wonwoo said stroking Jun’s hair as they fall asleep.

—————————-

“Wooooon” he felt someone shaking him gently. “Won, wake uuuup”

“Jun stop being annoying” he said sleepily. He heard Jun sigh and open the door.

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo said still keeping his eyes close. Jun didn’t reply but he heard him chuckle and leave the room. Wonwoo didn’t want to bother anymore and decided to go back to sleep when he heard a quiet voice.

“Do you want me to leave too, hyung?” Hearing Mingyu’s voice made Wonwoo open his eyes and look for the boy. He saw Mingyu standing uncomfortably near his computer looking at the screen with a sad expression.

“What are you looking at?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu looked at him with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Your wallpaper... it’s a picture of you and Jun hyung” Wonwoo didn’t know how to answer so he just nodded his head. It was a photo of him and Jun during one of their concerts and Jun decided that they looked cute together and made it both their wallpapers.

The silence was uncomfortable. Wonwoo wasn’t used to this with Mingyu. The younger was always so talkative and bright, so seeing him standing there, looking like a dejected puppy who can’t even meet his eyes made his heart hurt.

“Mingyu, why are you here?”

“I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to reschedule our movie date again... But I can see why you keep on canceling on me.” Mingyu chuckled without humor. “You should have just rejected my offer since you and Jun hyung were dating. I’m sorry I didn’t know and I guess you’re to nice to reject me properly” the taller said while looking at the floor.

To say that Wonwoo was surprised would be an understatement. Does this mean that Jun’s plan worked? Or even better yet, does Mingyu have feelings for him too?? Wonwoo had so many questions for the younger but the first thing that came to his mind was

“It was supposed to be a date?”

Mingyu looked up at him and blinked a few times before answering. “Yeah, it took me and Hao an hour to pick my outfit. I even bought you flowers and everything” Mingyu said sadly while scratching the back of his neck.

At this point, Wonwoo’s mind has completely blanked and he said the only words that came to his mind. “I’m gonna murder Jun”.

Mingyu looked surprised obviously not expecting that reply to his confession. “Hyung, I-, What?” He looked cute when he’s confused, Wonwoo thought.

“I actually have a really big crush on you, Mingyu” Wonwoo said. Mingyu blushed at his straightforwardness but cmon Wonwoo’s been keeping his feelings bottled in for months and he can finally confess. And better yet it looks like Mingyu feels the same way.

“But, I-I thought you were dating Jun hyung” Mingyu said. His face was all red but Wonwoo noticed that despite Mingyu questioning him about Jun, the younger was trying to force down a smile which made Wonwoo laugh.

“Nope. That idiot has been jealous of you and Minghao and decided to pull me in his dumb plan to make Hao jealous instead.” Wonwoo said matter of factly. The younger then stopped trying to force his smile down and just smile that stupid blinding smile of his which made Wonwoo’s heart race. But then his smile dropped and he looked at Wonwoo confusedly with a tilted head.

“Why did you agree tho?” Mingyu asked.

“Maybe I wanted to make you jealous too” Wonwoo chuckled as the younger’s face went back to being red.

“Well stop making me jealous! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to pull you away from Jun hyung!” Mingyu pouted. “It was so annoying watching the two of you flirt and act all clingy!”

Wonwoo chuckled, “okay, okay, I’ll stop... on one condition” he smirked.

“...what?”

“Go on a date with me.” Wonwoo smiled looking at Mingyu directly in the eye. The latter couldn’t help himself and jumped towards Wonwoo (who was still seated on his bead) to hug him.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you hyung!!! I’ve been trying to do that for weeks!” Mingyu said clinging onto Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s heart was beating so fast and a smile was evident on his face. After months of being in love with this giant puppy, he finally has him in his arms.

“Hyung...” Mingyu suddenly said interrupting their (not so) sudden cuddling. Wonwoo just looked at him questioningly. “Minghao’s gonna kill Jun hyung if he finds out about his plan”

“Yeah probably” Wonwoo said not really caring.

“Hyuuuung! Minghao was really jealous because of the whole Instagram thing! He had a lot of pictures of Jun hyung and he wanted one of those pictures to be the first on his account! He’s been collecting those pictures for months!” Mingyu looked genuinely worried for Jun, which made Wonwoo chuckle. “Wait. Omg this is bad”

“What?” Wonwoo asked

“When Jun hyung left your room Hao was waiting for him in his room to talk to him too... HYUNG MY BEST FRIEND MIGHT HAVE ALREADY COMMITTED MURDER”

“Mingyu, Jun’s probably fine. Can we please stop talking about them and cuddle?” Wonwoo said exasperatedly. Mingyu blushed again mumbling a quick “yeah” before hiding his face on Wonwoo’s neck.

———————————————————

“Let me get this straight,” Jun said while sitting on the couch with Minghao on his lap, “my Haohao actually liked me back, and Mingyu also likes Wonwoo. Wow. Won, if I just confessed we would’ve been dating them for months!”

Wonwoo sighed “I know. You’re an idiot”

“An idiot with a cute boyfriend” Jun smiled brightly while hugging Minghao even more.

Both Minghao and Mingyu just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Both of them have been in love with these idiots and know they finally have them as their boyfriends.

The past few month have been hell for both Minghao at Mingyu, but I guess seeing how everything worked out at the end makes it all worth it.

Jun almost died btw, it was a good thing Chan entered the room before anything too drastic happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be mutualssss @seoookmiiin :D


End file.
